


Mid-morning Starker

by SammyWrites



Series: Starker Series of Short Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18 year old Peter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Peter Parker/Tony Starker, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWrites/pseuds/SammyWrites
Summary: This is my first work posted to AO3 and my first attempt at writing Starker. I'd love any ideas on improving my writing but please be kind! Lots of love to the Starker Fandom, you guys are all so nice so I hope you liked this :)





	Mid-morning Starker

Tony could watch him all day like this, splayed out on the bed, begging for anything Tony would give him. For a moment he thought  maybe  he would leave Peter to moan and squirm all day. Allowing only the faintest of touches as he talked his young lover into a stupor.

The day had started slow enough, with breakfast in bed and more than a few lazy mid-morning kisses.  But Peter seemed to grow impatient, picked the pace up a couple of notches and Tony wasn’t one to complain but curiosity was second nature and so he asked half-joking “Where’s the fire kid?”  and when Peter groaned into his neck, Jesus he could’ve come undone right there and forgotten all about it if the next thing he heard wasn’t

“You’ll have to leave soon. You always have to leave soon.”

And  maybe  it wasn’t the best thing to do under the circumstances but Tony  barely  got an “I’ll be right back.” before he peeled away from his boyfriend and headed for the kitchen. He stood for a minute,  just  thinking about what Peter has said. He hated that it was true, there was always a meeting, or an interview, or some award to present. 

As Tony kept thinking in the kitchen, his boyfriend was panicking in their bedroom. Peter was cursing into the pillow, he’d not been thinking when he’d said it. He knew that Tony was doing his best to be there but that the man had a company to run and a need to protect people.  Peter understood that they both had full lives and he knew better than most what it means to be able to protect people. That it came with a sense of duty and he would never ask Tony to give that part of himself up. Just as Tony would never ask him to.

He was in the middle of practising the lamest apology known to man when he heard Tony shouting in the kitchen- “Friday  !” Apparently, the bot had been asleep.

“What can I help you with Sir?”

“Cancel everything for the next few hours.” 

“Yes, sir.” Tony had reached the bedroom doorway by now and-

“Actually, Friday cancel the weekend. I’m going to be busy.”

The door closed half way through the bot’s reply but Tony wasn’t listening. All his attention was on Peter.  Their eyes locked together as Peter added another finger, stretching himself open for all the sinful acts he could only hope Tony had in mind for the weekend.

They didn’t leave the house until Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted to AO3 and my first attempt at writing Starker. I'd love any ideas on improving my writing but please be kind! Lots of love to the Starker Fandom, you guys are all so nice so I hope you liked this :)


End file.
